


Supplication

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Jedi, School, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Jaesa meets an applicant to her independent Force-users school.





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: During the Alliance's original escape from Zakuul

The acolyte who had escorted the stranger bowed toward Jaesa and headed out. Jaesa looked up over her desk at the newest recruit: a tall man, scarred, with a grey ponytail, dressed in faded black robes with edges much the worse for wear.

“Lord Willsaam,” he said resonantly.

Jaesa stood. She had only looked for a second. It was enough. “Lord Brindel,” she corrected gently.

“This is a hard place to find.”

The jamming field around the academy would have to do until they could neutralize his ship’s transmitter. It had protected them before.

“If you have come to learn,” she said calmly, “we welcome you.”

“Not likely,” he chortled. “Darth Ravage sends his regards.” Then he had a red lightsaber and he was cleaving into her desk.

She activated her yellow dual saber and swatted the red blade away. He whirled that into an overhead stroke, which Jaesa dodged.

The movements felt like a dream, like a life she had left behind. Somehow it was perfectly preserved. With a keen mental image of how he was going to react she swung through his hand, then his wrist, then his torso, and he fell.

The acolyte who had brought him in now burst back into the room. “Lord Brindel,” he squeaked. “You _gutted_ him.”

“Where a fight cannot be avoided, it must be ended,” she quoted.

“I’m sorry. He said, you said, I mean, he wanted to see you, so I…”

“You did the right thing. We accept all who wish to learn here. I gave him his chance.” Jedi words, were it not for the followup. “But we did not get to where we are by giving our enemies a second chance to strike.”

“Should I…um…clean up?”

Jaesa looked at her handiwork. The man was dead. There was nothing else to comment on. “I’ll help.”

“I just…I never…”

“I know. One of my goals in this Academy is to provide a place where disposing of bodies _isn’t_ normal.” She sighed. “I tried, anyway.”


End file.
